


The Chaos Plus The Serious

by ChaliSense



Series: Between Lovers [8]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Parents, Showki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaliSense/pseuds/ChaliSense
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Series: Between Lovers [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879168
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	The Chaos Plus The Serious

"Minhyuk-AH, can you pass me the sugar? And make it hurry!" Kihyun asked emphasizing his impoliteness to him.

"Seriously? Ki.hyun.AH? Are you still mad at me?" Minhyuk said, trying to remind him their age difference.

"Am I?"

Minhyuk narrowed his forehead then turned his gaze to Hyunwoo with 'please-help-me' look.

Hyunwoo silently chuckled then stood up behind Kihyun. He wrapped his arms around Kihyun's waist and gave a quick peck on smaller's nape. He sang his own lines from their song "Beautiful" while his hands starting to roam Kihyun's tummy.

"niga nal manjimyeon onmomi baneunghae"

Hyungwon, who's been smooching some shrimps, rolled his eyes to the two and immediately covered Changkyun's eyes causing some shrimp's sauces spilled on Changkyun eyes  
"Like seriously? Could you please get a room? Don't you remember how Changkyun caught you two naked on the sofa? And now this? Give justice to maknae's innocence."

"I wonder how you managed not to make any noises while doing it." Wonho said as he entered and joined them in the kitchen.

"And what would you do if you'd hear them hyung? Haha!" Minhyuk asked after handing the jar of sugar to Kihyun and sit beside Hyungwon.

"What kind of question is that? As if I'm the only one thinking of hearing Kihyun's moans." Wonho laughed by his own statement but when he saw Kihyun glared at him, he bowed his head as if he was shutting up by an older bro.

Hyunwoo caressed Kihyun's back to calm him as he looked at the members with "please-stop-it" look.

From Changkyun's eyes, Hyungwon's hand moved to cover Changkyun's ears by inserting his index fingers in them. "Could you please stop that topic now?"

"Haha! Let Changkyun hear it. It's okay." Minhyuk teased more.

"Yah yah! You're all so noisy! I can't really focus in this dish I'm making. Can you all please get out of here now?! Unless you like to taste the world's worst food ever. And please Hyungwon-ah stop eating that shrimps! It's not yet fully cooked!"

"I'll get out of here too?" Hyunwoo asked.

"No honey, stay here."

"Yah. But still you two owe us some explanations. You have no right to shoo us here you know? We should be the one who've been mad at you." Hyungwon removed his fingers from Changkyun's ears to continue eating the shrimp. He silently peeled and ate them.

"Hyung, I haven't clean my ears yet." Changkyun whispered to Hyungwon while trying to wipe the sauces from his eyes.

"Ow..." Hyungwon unconsciously drop the shrimp back to the plate after hearing maknae's words realizing he put his fingers in Changkyun's ears.

Hyunwoo cut everyone off as if it's getting near to trouble "Sshhh. Okay please be quiet now. I'll explain everything." 

"No hyung, not now. I haven't finished yet here." Right after Kihyun stop Hyunwoo and placed the pan on the stove, the speaker sound system started popping loud sounds from their living room.

*Now playing Be Quiet*

"Ooh. Does Jooheon hyung played some music? I'm gonna join him" Changkyun hurriedly run and left the kitchen. 

Wonho, Hyungwon, Minhyuk, as well as Hyunwoo, started banging their heads along the music. Feeling not contented, Minhyuk stood up and jump furiously while singing the lyrics.

"Aishh!! Why so troublous here!"

*******

After how many minutes of nagging to his co-members, stopping the sound system and making them leave the kitchen--he included Hyunwoo cause he joined the banging party a while ago-- Kihyun felt satisfied with his works as he managed to finish his dish for them to eat in lunch. They all gathered at dining table and ate their foods undisturbedly.

Kihyun forcely assigned Minhyuk to wash all the plates which was earned with Minhyuk's whines wondering why he should suffer from this.

Hyunwoo tried to help Minhyuk in washing the plates but then he was blocked by Kihyun and received death glares from him.

Minhyuk and Hyunwoo both already deciphered Kihyun's jealousy with Minhyuk.

*******

Jooheon continued his soundtripping with the mini speaker in his room together with Changkyun. They were sitting on the floor while cracking peanuts with their teeth.

(A/N: Yeah, I just love imagining them eating and eating xD please eat a lot MX.)

"Hyung, what can you say about Hyunwoo and Kihyun hyung being together?" 

"Hmm... of course I'm happy for them. I mean, I consider Hyunwoo hyung as our appa. Then we barely call Kihyun hyung as eomma unless some fans ask us and I don't know if Kihyun hyung still likes to be called as eomma so I didn't push it. But now knowing them as officialy dating, they seems to fit together. What I like best is, we now have our official 2nd parents. Hahaha!" Jooheon pushed the next button to their speaker and the song "You and I" played next. It was the song he recorded with Kihyun as their,2chain, debut song.

"You have a point. But I was just amazed by how they hide it from us. We didn't even notice even a single move to be a sign of their true relationship. I'm thinking how many times they fucked each other behind us."

Jooheon's small eyes got bigger as he turned to Changkyun and pointed him.

"What? Don't act innocent here Jooheon hyung. For how many times did you say "fuck" in your own mixtape."

"Wah. Did you just speak out the word again? I'm going to tell it to Kihyun hyung... Eommaaaa!!" Jooheon hurriedly stood up and went to the door til Changkyun spoke.

"Sure. Go! Tell him so I can also tell Hyunwoo hyung that you're the one who lost his beloved cap that he's been looking for how many days!"

This was an enough reason for Jooheon to sit back on the floor again. "I'm just kidding Changkyun-ah. Don't tell it to Appa Okay?Aigoo. You're so cute. Come here lemme pinch your cheeks. " Jooheon said with cute little voice.

"As if Hyunwoo hyung will really get mad at him...I doubt that." Changkyun thought.

"When will you all stop from treating me like a real kid? seriously"

In the living room, their hyungs were having a serious conversation about Kihyun and Hyunwoo's relationship for already an hour. Throwing questions like when did it start, what makes them confessed to each other, how they hide it, and even how they do "it" but the couple ignore to answer the last question. Hyunwoo was laughing from time to time while Kihyun was giving them glares if they picked the wrong questions.

They're all comfortly sitting on the floor, busy crunching the chips from a big bowl partnered with a liter of softdrink.

"Should we also tell this to manager hyung?" Minhyuk asked.

"Not for now maybe." Wonho answered looking at Hyunwoo.

"I presume they already have their own plan." Hyungwon added.

"Despite of sometimes being childish, Wonho and Hyungwon hyung surely know how to maturely make sense out of something." Kihyun responded landing his gaze to Minhyuk.

Minhyuk didn't get it at first but seeing how Kihyun looks at him make him realize something.  
"Wait wait wait. Are you saying that I have no sense here?!"

Kihyun just shrug his own shoulders before landing his head to Hyunwoo's shoulder. The older automatically put his arm around Kihyun's shoulder.

"I just hope this revelation will never get out from each of you. For now, let's all keep this as a secret. Okay?" Hyunwoo told them.

"Did you hear that Minhyuk HYUNG?" Kihyun followed.

"Yes I did. Kihyun-AH."

*******

"Hyung..."

Kihyun was filling up another pack of chips into the bowl when he heard that someone called from behind.

"Oh Kyun-ah. Why? Is Jooheon already sleeping?" Kihyun asked turning his focus back to the chips.

"No. He was busy writing some lyrics in the room. He asked for some snacks so I go here."

"Aah. Take this remaining chips here." Kihyun threw the pack of chips which was successfully catched by Changkyun.

"Thanks hyung.."

"Welcome!"

"Aah hyung.."

"Hm?"

"Are you okay now?"

Kihyun got confused as he turned to Changkyun.  
"Eh?"

"I mean you and Hyunwoo hyung. You had an intense fight. Actually, I was the one who told hyung to talk to you cause I noticed you were so sad in the past few days...and..." Changkyun could not find another words to say next so he ended shutting his mouth instead.

"Aah. I got it. I am okay now. Don't worry." Kihyun smiled at him. He approached him and kissed his forehead. "..Thank you for your concern Kyun-ah.." Kihyun lightly tapped Changkyun's cheek.

Hyunwoo entered the kitchen and witnessed the scene.  
"Is there any problem here?"

"Nothing hyung. By the way, congrats to the both of you." Changkyun shyly smiled at them before looking down. Kihyun smiled to Changkyun's cuteness while Hyunwoo messed maknae's hair.

"Thank you Changkyunie.. I did your request right? I hug Kihyun."

"Yeah. Hehe but you did more than that hyung." Changkyun then remembered again how his mouth hang when he witnessed this morning the couple wrapping their arms around each other. The blanket was just covering their middle parts so their naked upper body and legs could be seen.

"I just cant resist him. You must know how pretty Kihyun is."

"I'm feeling out of place here. What did you two talk about me?" Kihyun trying to insert himself to the conversation.

"Wah. Right. Kihyun hyung looks so appealing."

"Let me hear something I don't know." Kihyun being confident again.

"APPAAA!!!"

They all looked to the door to find Jooheon running towards them. He wrapped his hands from the back around Hyunwoo's shoulder.

"Aigoo..aigoo.. Hi Kihyun hyung.!" Jooheon smiled to Kihyun causing only a thin line appeared in his eyes. "Aah hyung! Congrats to the both of you. Hoping for a marriage soon!" Then he turned to Changkyun "Hey, you got me waiting, where's the snack I ask? 

Kihyun slightly hit Jooheon causing the piglet removed his arms from Hyunwoo. "Don't get used commanding Changkyuniee everything that you can even do yourselves. You always make Changkyunie as your maid. If you're hungry, come here with your own feet. Aish!"

"Eh? I never make him as my own maid. Right? Changkyuniiee.." Jooheon tried to pinch Changkyun's cheek but the maknae was fast enough to hide behind Kihyun.

"He bullies me hyung.." changkyun whispered to Kihyun but heard by the two.

"Yah! He's saying nonsense hyung. He's just trying to make me scolded by you. Don't believe him." Jooheon whines.

"Enough. Just listen to Kihyun, Jooheonie. Okay? And Changkyun-ah, it doesn't mean you should lower your politeness to Jooheon." Hyunwoo told them.

"I know Hyung."

"Follow me Changkyun. I have something to give to you"

Changkyun followed Hyunwoo getting out from the kitchen leaving the two inside.

"What will Appa give to kyuniee?"

Kihyun knew what is it but he didn't answered Jooheon. "Here Jooheon-ah. Take it as your additional snack into your room" Kihyun threw another pack of chips but Jooheon failed to catch it so t'was the floor who received it.  
"Aish. Not a good catcher."

"Hahaha sorry Hyung" Jooheon picked the chips from the floor before hearing Kihyun's next words.

"Call me eomma.."

&

******* 

Aigoo aigoo. Long time no post. Sorry for being IA. Hope ya'll enjoy this random update. 

~Ppyeong!


End file.
